Lagrimas de violin
by Lady Yuuki Cross
Summary: Los momentos mas bellos de la vida son los momentos efimeros que aunque duran poco perduran en nuestras mentes y corazones eternamente.
1. Enero Se me acaba la vida

_hola soy nueva por aqui asi que porfavor tratenme bien, debido a que tengo diferentes ocupaciones aparte de mis estudios no podre subir tan seguido los capitulos, pero tratare de subir por lo menos dos capitulos por mes, aunque no creo que sea una historia muy larga, aun asi denle un oportunidad._

_Aclaraciones: los dialogos son los que estan entre guiones -...-_

_los pensamientos los pondre entre comillas "mmm"_

_si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia por favor dejen un review y con gusto les contestare.^-^_

_Disclaimer: los personajes de La Corda D´oro no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor, pero los tomare prestados un tiempesito para poder dar rienda suelta a mis locos pensamientos.^-^'_

_Bueno creo que eso es todo, por favor leanla y dejen reviews ^-^_

**Lagrimas de violín**

**Capitulo 1**

-¿solo un año? Y ¿no hay nada mas que se pueda hacer?- pregunto una mujer con la voz quebradiza, "malditas lagrimas que no dejan hablar, esto ya lo sabia no debería sentirme asi" se recrimino mentalmente la mujer.

-Lo siento mucho en verdad Kahoko-chan, pero me temo que no hay nada más que se pueda hacer- dijo el doctor, se supone que un doctor jamás debe encariñarse con un paciente, pero ella había sido la excepción, la quería como una hija, cuando vio los resultados el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos y lloro como nunca en su vida lo hizo y lo haría. Pero lo mas difícil de aquello seria decírselo a ella.

-Supongo que era inevitable, por favor no se sienta mal Kyouya-sempai, de alguna forma ya lo sabía además no es su culpa- era necesario decir aquello, talvez no disiparía el dolor que de seguro el debería estar sintiendo, pero al menos era un consuelo, el sin duda era su padre aunque hubiese sido por azares del destino asi que aquello debía ser tan difícil para el como para ella y sin duda Izumi-san se destrozaría también. "supongo que no hay mas remedio que disfrutar del tiempo que me queda, me pregunto como lo tomaran los chicos ¿me extrañaran?", ante este pensamiento las lagrimas empezaron a rodar sin permiso por sus mejillas.

-¿Kahoko-chan?- sabia que ella las contendría hasta que el dolor fuera insoportable, en ese momento solo podría abrazarla para tratar de calmar aunque fuera un poco su dolor, "realmente ya tenias el destino marcado pequeña, aunque no debería ser así".

-Arigatou Kyouya-sempai, por el momento me voy o llegare tarde a clases, aunque me ha dicho que es mejor que no vaya yo prefiero ir, asi me puedo fingir un poco mas que todo esta bien y no dolerá tanto, además quiero vivir mis últimos días lo mejor y mas normal posible- ella creía que jamás podría hablar con alguien mas tan libremente de aquello como con el, ni siquiera con otro doctor.

-esta bien Kahoko-chan si es lo que quieres no te detendré, pero ten mucho cuidado porfavor si algo pasa dile a Kazuki que te acompañe a casa y no vallas a llegar muy tarde o Izuni se preocupara hasta la noche- vio como ella asentía con la cabeza y después se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa que ocultaba todo rastro de llanto, sin duda ella era todo un ejemplo, a pesar de la crueldad con la que la había tratado la vida, ella no perdía su sonrisa y siempre miraba hacia el frente, "tan frágil pero a la vez tan fuerte, rara combinación, sin duda por eso eres tan especial".

Salió del consultorio, debía correr si quería llegar a tiempo, mientras iba de camino a la escuela no podía dejar de pensar "no importa si solo me queda un año de vida, debo disfrutarlo al máximo y vivir todo lo que pueda y eso incluye confesar mis sentimientos aunque sea rechazada, después de todo eso es parte de vivir. Pero aun no entiendo cómo es que la vida puede ser tan cruel en algunas ocasiones"

Desde pequeña se le detecto una rara enfermedad que solo podía controlarse mas no curarse, el tratamiento alargaría la vida del paciente dependiendo de la fortaleza de su cuerpo y la resistencia a la medicación que era bastante agresiva, sin embargo al final ya ninguna medicina ni terapia haría efecto, la enfermedad mataría al paciente sin remedio, al principio sus padres se la pasaban día y noche junto a ella en el hospital, pero al cabo de cuatro meses se cansaron de aquello, pues habían perdido sus vidas por estar al lado de su hija menor y eso se los había reclamado su hermana mayor, sin embargo siguieron cerca de cinco mese mas a su lado, aunque solo iban una vez por semana a visitarla, pero entonces ese doctor tan mas idiota les dijo que ya no había esperanzas , que moriría en no mas de un mes, pareció que aquellas palabras les habían quitado un gran peso de encima y así sin más le pidieron al doctor que se hiciera cargo de ella hasta que aquel trágico evento sucediera y se fueron abandonando a su hija. ¿Cómo puede haber padres tan crueles que no luchen por la vida de sus hijos?

Pero entonces le cambiaron de doctor, un doctor joven que sin duda no la dejaría morir a pesar de estar consciente de su situación, porque el dejarla morir no le daría lo que buscaba, reconocimiento como un gran medico, pensaba que no tenia ningún sentido después de todo su familia le había abandonado y no tenia nadie que llorara su muerte, sin embargo si podía hacer algo por ayudarle lo haría se dejaría tratar aunque eso no supusiera ninguna diferencia, después de un año todo avanzaba genial ella podía salir a los jardines del hospital sola y el doctor siempre era cálido y atento con ella, vivio cerca de cinco años en el hospital hasta que cumplió los quince años, la razón por la que le dejaban estar ahí era porque el doctor pagaba todos los gastos que ella generaba, cuando salio del hospital el le insistió en que viviera con el y su esposa, pero ella no acepto para no causar mas molestias, sin embargo el le insistió hasta que acepto, ahora vivía junto con Kyouya-sempai e Isumi-sempai, a ella la quería como una madre aunque a veces le resultara sofocante, ya que era bastante sobreprotectora. Sin embargo fue sacada de sus pensamientos…

-¿Cómo estas hoy mi querida Kahoko?- le dijo el chico mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente, ese era Azuma-kun uno de sus mejores amigos y al que le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas para molestarla.

-Azuma-kun mou no hagas eso un día de estos tus admiradoras me matan- no solo la hacia ponerse colorada sino que también tenia que soportar miles de miradas asesinas sobre de ella.

-Pff, te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas Kahoko-chan- el la consideraba una hermana menor, al principio creyó amarla, pero gracias a ella se dio cuenta que solo era un capricho momentáneo y que en realidad amaba a su prometida y a ella pero solo como a una hermana menor a la que le encantaba molestar,

-Deja de molestarla Azuma, porque en verdad que es un lio quitarle a tus admiradoras de encima y lo peor es que en una de esas se lastima la mano y deja de tocar el violín y yo no quiero que eso pase- ese era Kazuki-kun, tan energico y escandoloso como siempre, el era mi mejor amigo con el que podía sacar todo lo que tenia dentro y el único que sabia de mi condición.

-si es cierto, pero no tienes que gritar cariño- Manami-chan una chica bastante alegre pero tranquila a la vez, era la única que podía soportar y tranquilizar al hiperactivo de mi amigo. Ella también era una de sus mejores amigas.

-Hola Kahoko-chan- dijo una peli verde con voz tímida, era sin duda Souko-chan, una chica bastante timida a la que consideraba su hermana menor y a la que siempre estaban cuidando para que no trataran de aprovecharse de su inocencia.

-ohayo Shouko-chan, Keichii-kun- dijo la peliroja saludando al novio de su amiga, realmente habia sido todo un suceso el ver como Keichii, a quien tambien consideraba un hermano menor, se le declaraba a Shouko quien casi se desmaya, si esos dos eran una pareja bastante peculiar.

-O.h.a.y.o. K.a.h.o.k.o-.c.h.a.n.- Keichii-kun era un chico muy lindo que atraia a mas de una chica, siempre practicaba con el chelo hasta muy tarde por lo que siempre se le veia con sueño y era bastante parsimonioso

-¡Ohayo mina!- esa era sin dudad Nami-chan era al igual que Kazuki, bastante hiperactiva y escandalosa y siempre metiendose en todo, salvava a Kahoko de muchos lios pero a veces esa ayuda solo hacia que Kaho se metiera en lios mas grandes, pero era una gran amiga no lo podia negar.

-desde temprano armando escandalo, nunca entiendes Nami-chan, dime Kahoko Azuma lo volvió a hacer ¿no es cierto?- Ryotarou-kun el chico mas prudente, generoso, reflexivo y tranquilo de aquel variopinto grupo, a el lo veía como un hermano mayor, siempre preocupándose por ella y dándole consejos para que pudiera llegar mas lejos, aunque en ese momento para ella aquello se le antojaba bastante irónico y cruel, pero debía dejar de pensar en aquello, no quería llamar la atención.

-yo no hago escándalo eso lo dices porque no sabes disfrutar de la vida Ryotarou-kun- le dijo aquello mientras le sacaba la lengua, sin duda era un grupo bastante peculiar.

-todos son unos escandalosos y otra vez están obstruyendo la entrada a los demás- esa voz y esas palabras solo podían pertenecer al chico mas serio, frio y maduro de todo el grupo, como lo dije antes era un grupo bastante peculiar pues a pesar de todas estas pequeñas diferencias se llevaban bastante bien.

-Ohayo Len-kun, kome no nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero de cualquier forma vamos al salón ya casi empieza la primer clase- ella siempre era la primera en saludarlo, "me pregunto si el me corresponderá"

-Ohayo Kaho-chan, si vamos- sus palabras siempre eran firmes y frías para con todos pero no para con ella, no dejaban de ser firmes pero tenían cierta calidez impregnada, su mirada generalmente era seria y fría también pero no cuando la miraba a ella, para ella su mirada era cándida y llena de ternura. Le gusto desde la primera vez que la vio pero sin duda fue la hermosura y sinceridad de su música lo que lo cautivo por completo, gracias a eso un mundo nuevo para su músico y para el se abrió, sin duda el estaba enamorado de ella, "Kahoko, si te declaro mis sentimientos ¿me corresponderás?"…

_Bueno tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible el siguiente cap por favor dejen reiews ^-^_


	2. Febrero El dia que fui amada

Aclaraciones: los dialogos son los que estan entre guiones -...-

los pensamientos los pondre entre comillas "mmm"

los diálogos que encuentren de esta manera: -h.o.l.a-, son los diálogos de Keichii para tratar de enfatizar su parsimonia cuando habla.

si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia por favor dejen un review y con gusto les contestare.^-^

Disclaimer: los personajes de La Corda D´oro no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor, pero los tomare prestados un tiempesito para poder dar rienda suelta a mis locos pensamientos.^-^'

Bueno creo que eso es todo, por favor leanla y dejen reviews ^-^

**Capitulo 2: Febrero. El día que fui amada**

No sabia con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar, pero si sabía que ya era bastante, estaba recostada sobre la arena mientras veía las mil formas que tomaban las nubes en el cielo. Había salido con la intención de ir a caminar al centro comercial y tal vez pasar a visitar a Kazuki-kun, pero al final termino en aquel lugar, se le hacia familiar pero no atinaba a recordar porque, "es cierto ahora lo recuerdo, aquí fue donde me encontré una vez con Len-kun, antes de la presentación que dio al lado de Misa-sama" pensó la pelirroja mientras mientras se incorporaba.

Se quedo observando el mar mientras pensaba en lo que estaba pasando "Febrero, ya es Febrero, el tiempo se me agota y yo sigo sin hacer nada, no quiero morir sin saber que es lo que se siente ser amada" pensó la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder sentir la suave brisa marina. Mientras disfrutaba de esa tranquilidad, un pensamiento cruel se abría paso por su mente "diez mese mas y ya no podre volver a este ni a ningún otro lado, ni sola ni acompañada", pensó mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus orbes ámbar. Hasta ese momento había tratado de ignorar su realidad pensando que solo era un mal sueño, pero la cruel verdad era que estaba muriendo y nada ni nadie podía evitarlo, ante esa desolación su corazón se oprimió mas y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar con mas fuerza.

Cerro sus ojos y se abrazo asi misma tratando de encontrar un consuelo, ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser asi? Siempre le habían dicho que dios era feliz viendo a sus creaciones vivir y que era generoso y siempre ayudaba, entonces porque ella debía morir, si realmente existía ese dios del que tanto le hablaban, ¿Por qué le dejaba morir?

En ese momento, sintió como alguien limpiaba sus lagrimas suavemente, ella abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada y desolada de Len, desolada pues le destrozaba el corazón ver a su amada violinista en aquel estado.

-Kahoko ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué lloras Kaho-chan?- pregunto el peliazul mientras sacaba un pañuelo para ofrecérselo a la chica.

-Len-kun… yo…- no pudo seguir hablando, simplemente no tenía el valor para decirle que se estaba muriendo, ni siquiera lo había tenido para decírselo a Kazuki, además tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta que le impedía hablar, -por favor… vete- soltó la pelirroja mientras un sollozo le escaba de los labios, no quería que el la viera de esa manera.

El chico comprendió que no le diría nada, tal vez era mejor de esa manera, pero no le dejaría sola, aunque ella no lo quisiese el siempre estaría a su lado, le rodeo con sus brazos transmitiéndole la calidez y el consuelo que ella necesitaba.

-Len…kun- a pesar de que le había pedido que se fuera el decidió quedarse y ese era consuelo suficiente para ella, escondió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Len y dejo salir todo su dolor.

Ante esa acción, el ojidorado le aferro mas a el, como si con aquel gesto pudiera protegerla de todo, "Mi amada Kahoko ¿Qué es lo que hace doler tu corazón?, desearía poder curar cualquier herida que tengas, Kahoko…" pensó el violinista mientras sentía como su camisa era empapada por las lagrimas de su ángel. Después de unas horas, Kahoko se tranquilizo, al fin había sacado aquello que le había estado quemando por dentro todo ese tiempo, Len la separo un poco para poder verla a los ojos y descubrió que se había quedado dormida, una fina sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras contemplaba a la violinista dormir, no podía despertarla pues adivinaba que estaba agotada después de tanto llorar, total tenia tiempo libre y nada era mas importante que estar al lado de su amada y mas en aquel momento que tanto le necesitaba…

_14 de febrero en el instituto Seiso_

14 de febrero, el día mas ajetreado de todo el año en el instituto, era el día que los alumnos de la sección general se aparecían por la sección de música para darle obsequios a aquellos chicos y chicas que les atraían.

-Vaya creo que necesitare otra caja, esta está a punto de llenarse- dijo Azuma mientras depositaba un obsequio más en la segunda caja, debido a su "perfección" muchas chicas tanto de la sección general como de la sección de música le obsequiaban algo para ver si les hacia caso, pero para su mala fortuna el amaba demasiado a su prometida y en el instituto a las únicas chicas que verdaderamente les prestaba atención era a sus amigas, Kahoko, Shouko y Nami.

-Si ya lo creo, pues yo también necesitare otra caja, este año estoy recibiendo mas regalos que el año pasado- corroboro Kazuki mientras abría una caja de chocolates que le habían dado.

-H.a.i s.e.m.p.a.i, c.r.e.o q.u.e y.o t.a.m.b.i.e.n- dijo Keichii mientras arreglaba unos regalos que había recibido.

-Mas bien todos necesitamos una caja mas, el problema sera llevarlas a casa- dijo Ryoutaro mientras bajaba la caja que tenia sobre su banca.

-Si es cierto pero la que realmente necesita mas cajas es Shouko-chan- dijo Nami mientras veía divertida a su amiga que estaba recibiendo unos regalos mas.

-Pobre Shouko, con lo timida que el 14 es un día de tortura para ella- dijo Manami mientras se sentaba al lado de Kazuki.

-Ahh ya me quiero ir, siento que me voy a desmayar- dijo Shouko mientras llegaba con los demás, -por cierto alguien ha visto a Kahoko-chan- pregunto acomodando sus regalos en las cajas.

-Ohh es cierto, además también falta Len- menciono Kazuki mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-K.a.h.o.-s.e.m.p.a.i f.u.e a.l b.a.ñ.o h.a.c.e u.n r.a.t.o- dijo Keichii mientras se recargaba en la banca y Shouko le acariciaba la cabeza (kawai! Es tan linda esta pareja, me los imagino y se ven tan tiernos ^o^)

-Bueno no me sorprende que no haya vuelto, Len salió hace un rato a buscarla y llevaba un obsequio en sus manos, seguro que hoy se le declara- dijo Nami mientras los demás sonreían, al fin su amigo se animaria a declararle sus sentimientos a Kahoko.

_En los jardines del instituto_

Kahoko había salido con la excusa de ir al baño, pero la verdad era que quería salir un poco de ese ambiente, pues se estaba sofocando, ya que por alguna razón ver a todos los chicos dando regalos le había oprimido el corazón, además no encontraba el valor para darle el regalo que tenia para Len, seguramente hablar con Lili le animaría y le daría valor.

Por su parte Len había decidido darle el regalo a Kahoko y declarársele, salió unos minutos después que ella para que no le hicieran preguntas incomodas, pero sedio cuenta que ella no había ido a los baños, así que empezó a buscarla por todo el instituto, hasta que dio con ella. La encontró sentada en la banca que estaba frente a las campanas, aparentemente estaba hablando sola pues podía ver como movía su boca, cuando pareció guardar silencio, se acerco a ella pues no quería que pensara que era un entrometido.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto el peliazul sacando a Kahoko de sus pensamientos.

-Claro Len-kun, ¿Por qué no estas con los demás?- pregunto la chica mientras Len se sentaba a su lado.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo, habías dicho que ibas al baño pero por lo que me di cuenta, fue una mentira y me has tenido buscándote por todo el instituto- le dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

-ah bueno es que… ahh bueno es que… necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, y no quería preocupar a los demás- respondió sonrojada mientras aferraba su falda fuertemente debido al nerviosismo que sentía, el chico que le robaba el aliento había salido a buscarla, sin duda era buena señal, tenia que decirle, era su oportunidad.

-Kahoko- llamo el ojidorado sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-s-si Len-kun- dijo la pelirroja volteándolo a ver, para encontrarse con una penetrante mirada dorada.

-Toma, hace tiempo compre esto para ti, espero que te guste- le dijo mientras le entregaba una caja pequeña forrada con papel plateado y un moño turquesa.

-A-arigato Len-kun- estaba más nerviosa que nunca, Len espero pacientemente a que Kahoko abriera el obsequio. Cuando lo abrió se encontró con un hermoso collar de oro, la cadena era fina y el dije era un corazón con un violín delicadamente grabado en el centro, saco la cadena de la caja y pudo ver que al reverso también había un grabado que decía: "Ave María, esta siempre será nuestra melodía, pues con ella te conocí". Sus ojos se humedecieron pues entendió que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Kahoko Te amo, desde la primera que te vi me gustaste, pero sin duda fue cuando te oí interpretar el Ave Maria que me cautivaste por completo, no había tenido el valor de decírtelo pues temía que me rechazaras, pero ya no podía ocultar mis sentimientos, Kahoko Te amo espero que aceptes mis sentimientos- dijo el prodigio del violín depositando un suave beso en la mano de Kahoko y viéndola a los ojos, que estaban humedecidos por la emoción.

-Si, claro que te acepto Len-kun- respondió la chica mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado.

-la verdad es que yo también Te amo Len-kun desde la primera vez que te oí interpretar el Ave María te ame- dijo la chica mientras se aferraba mas a el.

Ambos estaban muy felices pues sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, Kahoko sobre todo pues moriría sabiéndose amada, aunque eso no era un consuelo como tal, le reconfortaba en algo. Lo mas importante es que ese seria un momento memorable para ambos.

Hola mina, siento mucho la demora, pero no encontraba la inspiración adecuada para escribir este capítulo, y la verdad no quería escribir cualquier cosa, porque hace mucho que hubiera podido subirlo, pero prefiero tardar y escribir algo bueno.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, espero que no dejen de leer la historia y que disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola, prometo ya no tardar tanto en subir los siguientes capítulos.

Bueno solo me queda pedir que dejen muchos reviews y darles las gracias por leer mi historia, hasta luego ^o^


	3. Marzo Las flores tienen mas vida que yo

**Capitulo 3: Marzo. Las flores tienen mas vida que yo**

Una ambulancia llegaba al hospital con una pelirroja inconsciente, en cuanto la ambulancia estaciono Kyoya la llevo a una de las mejores habitaciones del hospital para poder estabilizarla, y debia hacerlo rapido pues no sabia a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo habia pasado inconsciente, pues habia estado sola en casa hasta que Azumi llego la casa y de eso hacia solo 20 minutos.

_Flash back_

Len habia ido a visitar a Kahoko pues queria darle una sorpresa, le llevo un ramo de hermosos tulipanes de diferentes colores que encantaron a Kahoko. Len habia pensado que estarian un rato solos, pero como era la costumbre de sus amigos, llegaron en el momento menos oportuno interrumpiendo su momento a solas.

A pesar de todo pasaron una linda tarde llena de sorpresas, pues Azuma les informo que se casaria terminando el period el period escolar, pero sin duda quienes los sorprendieron fueron Ryotarou y Nami quienes les dijeron que ya eran novios.

Despues de una maravillosa tardeada sus amigos se despidieron, en esta occasion Kazuki no se quedo pues le habia prometido a Manami que la llevaria al cine, despues de muchas disculpas por parte de Kazuki, Kahoko les despidio a todos, Len tambien se disculpo por no poderse quedar a ayudarla a recoger pero tenia que ir a recoger a sus padres que regresaban de Inglaterra., Kahoko le dio un tierno beso en los labios y le despidio diciendole que ella estaria bien.

Despues de que todos se fueron ella se puso a limpiar la casa, estaba lavando los trastes cuando sintio una fuerte punzada en la pierna derecha, sin embargo el dolor paso y no le dio importancia, despues de unos minutos sintio un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, casi no podia moverse, cayo al piso respirando con dificultad, al final perdio la consciencia.

Azumi habia ido a visitar a su Hermana, cuando llego noto que la casa estaba recogida y que no habia nadie en la casa por lo que penso que Kahoko habia salido con sus amigos, se dirigio a la cocina para preparer un poco de Te , sin embargo al entrar, su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados.

-Kahoko! Kahoko por favor responde !- dijo Azumi mientras le daba vuelta para poder tomarle la temperatura.

-Por dios Kahoko estas hirviendo!- el termometro habia dado 40 de temperatura, inmediatamente llamo a Kyouya para que enviara una ambulancia, ni bien habia contestado Kyouya colgo para mandar la ambulancia y arreglar todo para atender a su hija.

_Fin flash back_

Kahoko ya estaba estable, la temperatura habia disminuido y ya podia respirar sin dificultad, sin embargo aun estaba inconsciente, Kyouya sabia que el tiempo de su hija se estaba agotando, cada dia que pasaba la acercaba mas a su muerte inminente, le destrozaba el Corazon, pero el lo sabia desde que la conocio.

Sin embarho despues de aquellos años viviendo juntos llego a tener la pequeña esperanza de que su hija podria vivir hasta una edad avanzada, que dificil habia sido ver los resultados que indicaban que a la pelirroja no le quedaba mas de un año de vida.

-Como esta Kahoko Kyouya?- pregunto temerosa su esposa.

-Esta estable y no te preocupes la enfermedad no avanzo, que es el unico consuelo que nos queda- le contesto mientras ajustaba la medicacion de la chica.

-Kyouya porque? Porque nuestra hija debe morir tan pronto?- dijo Azumi mientras se soltaba a llorar, al principio no habia estado muy de acuerdo en que viviera con ellos, pero la niña era muy linda y siempe le ayudaba en todo ademas demostro tener un gran talento con el violin por lo que al final termino queriendola como a su propia hija, despues de todo ella no podia tener hijos.

Kyouya abrazo a su esposa tratando de reconfortarla, pero sabia que era imposible, incluso a el no habia nada que le brindara consuelo alguno, su hija s moria y no podia hacer nada, sin embargo sabia que de todos quien mas sufriria por la muerte de la violinista seria el prodigio del violin Len Tsukimori, pues el sabia perfectamente que el peliazul habia amado a su hija desde el primer memento que la conocio.

_Al dia siguiente en el hospital_

Kazuki habia hablado a casa de Kahoko el dia anterior por la noche para invitarla a dar una vuelta el dia siguiente, ya que hacia tiempo no salian solos a platicar cosas de las que solo el sabia y que sabia que Kahoko no le diria a nadie mas, llamo al menos unas cinco veces pero nadie contestaba lo cual le dijo que seguramente alo habia pasado, intento comunicarse con el padre de su amiga el doctor Kyouya, pero no lo localizo.

Esa era la razon por la que estaba en aquel lugar tan temprano, cuando llego la recepsionista lo reconocio e inmediatamente le dijo la habitacion donde se encontraba su amiga, cuano llego vio a la mama de Kahoko acariciando suavemente el cabello de su hija mientras le cantaba una cancion de cuna, como hacen siempre las madres cuando sus hijos se enferman, se le notaba que habia pasado una mala noche, estaba desarreglada, tenia ojeras y los ojos hinchados por el llanto. A Kazuki se le destrozo el Corazon al ver aquella escena.

Se acerco lentamente donde la madre de Kahoko, Azumi al verlo le sonrio y le abrazo, el major amigo de su hija habia ido a verla, el nunca le fallaba.

-Vaya a tomar algo y a descansar un rato yo me quedare a cuidarla- le dijo el peliverde mientras Azumi salia de la habitacion para irse a descansar a la oficina de su esposo, entonces el peliverde se acerco a la cama donde reposaba Kahoko le tomo la muñeca y sin querer unas lagrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro.

-Kahoko por favor resiste pequeña, aun no es tiempo de que dejemos de escuchar tu violin- dijo el chico mientras las lagrimas acudian con mas fuerza y un nudo enorme se le formaba en la garganta.

En ese momento Kahoko desperto encontrandonse a su amigo llorando, Kazuki al verla despertar la abrazo efusivamente, esta correspondio el abrazo, su amigo siempre habia estado alli para ella y ese dia no era la escepcion lo cual la alegraba mucho pero tambien le recordaba que pronto dejaria de verlo.

-Kahoko lo siento, no debi haberte dejado sola, al menos debi haberte llamado para ver como estabas, oh Kahoko lo siento en verdad- dijo el peliverde mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte. Aquello le hizo doler el Corazon a Kahoko, ya no podia callar era hora de decirselo.

-Kazuki, voy a morir, morire dentro de nueve meses y no haya nada que nadie puede hacer para evitarlo, Kazuki tengo miedo!- dijo la ojiambar mientras dejaba salir sus lagrimas y su dolor.

Kazuki no podia dar credito a lo que escuchaba, eso no era cierto, Kahoko no podia morir, no tan pronto, definitavemente estaba teniendo la mas horrible pesadilla de su vida, su amiga no podia morir, no podia dejar de tocar el violin no, no aun.

Kahoko lo abrazo con mas fuerza pues no soportaba el dolor de su Corazon, el solo pudo abrazarla lo mas fuerte que podia sin lastimarla y lloro junto con ella, su Corazon estaba desecho. El sabia que eso sucederia pero jamas creyo que fuera tan pronto, realmente se sentia devastado, pero mas que nada impotente, su amiga moria y el solo podia observar como eso sucedia.

Despues de un rato de llorar, ambos se tranquilizaron, Kazuki le sonrio a su amiga y le acaricio la cabeza como a una niña pequena.

-La verdad no hay nada que pueda darte un Consuelo y no se puede evitar tampoco, pero si de algo te sirve, yo estare contigo hasa el final- dijo el peliverde mientras le sonreia.

-Muchas gracia Kazu-chan, es cierto no hay ninguna palabra que pueda darme un Consuelo, pero realmente me reconforta y significa mucho para mi que vayas a estar a mi lado todo este tiempo- respondio la pelirroja mientras le abrazaba.

-Creo que deberias decirselo a los demas, se que no es facil pero ya es tiempo de que lo sepan, sobre todo Len- le dijo el trompetista mientras correspondia el abrazo.

-Tal vez tengas razon Kasu-chan, pero no tengo el valor para decirselos, menos a Len, pero creo que se los dire, solo prometeme que sea lo que sea que les diga no interferiras, por favor Kazu-chan- le dijo la violinist mientras miraba suplicante a su amigo.

-Esta bien Kahoko, te prometo que no interferire si eso te hace sentir mejor- le dijo su amigo mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-Gracias Kazu-chan- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Bueno cambiando de tema, cuanto tiempo estaras en el hospital? Te traigo algo?- pregunto el peliverde un poco mas animado.

-Pues la verdad no se, pero supongo que por lo menos todo el fin de semana, o si no mi padre no estara tranquilo, y sip si puedes traerme algo, Len me dio un ramo de tulipanes ayer, me los podrias traer? Por favor es que me encantaron- dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Sin duda Len es el mejor remedio para Kahoko" penso su amigo mientras asentia energicamente como era su costubre y salia de la habitacion.

_En casa de Kahoko_

Kazuki habia llegado diez minutos atras para recoger lo que Kahoko le habia pedido, Azumi le habia prestado las llaves de la casa, confiaban mucho en el y no era para menos, pues el siempre habia demostrado ser un amigo leal de Kahoko…

Len se sentia mal por haber dejado a su novia sola el dia anterior, pero le habia prometido a sus padres que iria a recogerlos y no podia fallarles. Sin embargo ese dia le recompensaria despues de todo tenian todo el dia y esta vez sus amigos no podrian interferir.

Kazuki salia de la casa de Kahoko, llevaba una maleta con su ropa y los tulipanes que Len le habia regalado, sabia que le esperaba un largo fin de semana en el hospital, pero lo que no esperaba era toparse con Len en la puerta de la casa de Kahoko.

-Buenos dias Kazuki, que haces exactamente?- pregunto el peliazul con total seriedad y tranquilidad, despues de todo no podia desconfiar de su amigo pues jamas haria algo malo, pero sabia que le estaban ocultando algo.

-Ahh, Len-kun, ehh ahh jeje, que curioso que estes aqui- respondio el peliverde nervioso, pues habia prometido no decir nada a nadie, pero que podia decirle "solo voy a sacar a pasear esta maleta y los tulipanes que le diste a Kaho-chan para que tomen aire fresco, no no puedo decirle eso, pero si le digo talvez Kahoko me mate, mou que complicado, pero en fin sera mejor decirle, aunque no todo"

-Bueno veras Len- dijo mientras pensaba la mejor manera e decirle que su novia estaba en el hospital, no estaba seguro de la reaccion que podria tener su amigo.

-Te escucho Kazuki- dijo Len cruzandose de brazos mientras esperaba oir la respuesta de su amigo.

-Len se que esto sera fuerte para ti, pero debes prometerme que conservaras la calma y no haras nada precipitado- dijo de pronto el peliverde adoptando una extraña actitud seria nada caracteristica en el, lo cual preocupo al violinista. (el pobre ya estaba pensando que lo estaban engañando, pobrecito, que mala soy buajajaja)

-Len…- dijo el peliverde hacienda una pausa

-Veras… lo que pasa es….- la espera estaba carcomiendo a Len.

-Kaho-chan…. Kahoko… esta en el hospital- solto finalmente el trompetista dando un largo suspiro, Len al oir esto quedo pasmado, su Kahoko, su pequeña, estaba en el hospital.

-En que hospital? Kazuki en que hospital?- pregunto Len casi gritando, su querida Kahoko estaba en el hospital y el estaba parado en la puerta de su casa, eso no lo podia dejar pasar, de la desesperacion que sentia estaba sarandeando a Kazuki para que le contestara lo que queria saber. (pobre tan deseperado que no sabia que muerto le ayudaba menos)

-Len, Len, Len!, calmate por favor, eso no sirve de nada, antes de llevarte con Kahoko debes tranquilizarte o no le ayudaras en nada, solo te llevare si me promotes no armar un escandalo y guarder la calma- dijo Kazuki severamente mientras Len se tranquilizaba (guau ahora el maduro es Kazuki guau)

-Esta bien ya esto tranquilo, pero por favor llevame a ver a Kahoko, es lo unico que quiero- dijo el peliazul suplicante, sin embargo en ese momento los demas llegaron, pues tambien se sentian mal por haber dejado sola a Kahoko, eso le complicaba las cosas a Kazuki.

-Muy bien chicos, que bueno que llegan Len y yo ya nos ibamos a ver a Kahoko, vamonos- dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Len y empezaban a caminar, era mejor no decirles nada o perderian mas tiempo.

_Hospital_

Cuando llegaron todos dieron por hecho que Kahoko estaba ahi por su padre, pero cuando llegaron y vieron a Kahoko en cama en aquel hospital, casi les da un infarto y aun mas por lo maduro que se habia portado Kazuki en aquella situacion.

-Kazu-chan te dije que no les dijeras nada- le reclamo Kahoko cuando vio entrar a todos a la habitacion.

-Lo siento Kaho-chan, pero no fue mi culpa enserio, Len llego cuando yo iba saliendo de tu casa y enseguida llegaron los demas, no te enojes conmigo- dijo el trompetista mientras hacia un melodrama.

-Kazuki dice la verdad yo lo vi cuando salia de tu casa y en todo caso somos nosotros quienes debemos estar enojados contigo por no habernos hablado, sit e sentias mal me lo hubieras dicho o al menos avisarme que estabas en el hospital en vez de ocultarmelo- le reclame Len mientras la abrazaba protectoramente y derramaba algunas lagrimas, nunca habia sentido mas miedo en toda su vida que ese dia, cuando kazuki le dijo que su amada novia estaba en el hospital se le helo la sangre.

-Lo siento Len-kun, pero no queria que me vieran de esta manera, lo siento- dijo Kahoko sintiendo como una herida mas se abria en su Corazon, dejo caer algunas lagrimas para despues separarse y saludar a sus demas amigos.

-Kahoko esta vez estas en serios problemas, acaso estas loca? Si te sentias mal tenias que habernoslo dicho, esta vez te has excedido- dijo Shouko bastante molesta, algo que sorprendio a todos incluso a Keichii, pues nunca la habian visto molesta mucho menos enojada coma en ese memento. "el mundo se esta volviendo loco, primero kazuki actua maduramente y despues Shouko se enoja" penso Ryoutarou mientras regañaba tambien a su amiga.

Bueno para no hacerlo tan largo todos regañaron a Kahoko y despues de un rato de hablar, Kahoko se armo de valor para decirles lo que estaba pasando.

-Chicos yo… la verdad es que… desde que tengo memoria he padecido una rara enfermedad para la que no hay cura y que tarde o temprano me matara, de vez en cuando la enfemedad me causa descompensaciones y termino en el hospital como ayer en la noche- explico Kahoko, les habia dicho parte de la verdad, pues aun no tenia el valor para decirles que solo le quedaban nueve meses.

La noticia les cayo como balde de agua fria a todos, ahora entendian la razon por la que a veces Kahoko faltaba a clases y supusieron que Kazuki ya lo sabia pues habia dias que Kahoko faltaba en los que Kazuki tampoco iba a clases, se sintieron un poco enojados con su amigo por no haberles dicho nada pero adivinaron que kahoko le habia pedido no decir nada.

Despues de un rato de platicar y tratar de animar a Kahoko se retiraron para dejarla descansar, excepto Len, Kazuki habia planeado quedarse tambien, pero decidio dejarlos solos, despues de todo necesitaban hablar a solas.

-Qieres algo en especial Kaho?- le pregunto Len mientras coria las cortinas de la habitacion para que su pequeña descansara mejor.

-en realidad si, kazuki hizo el favor de traeme mi violin, podrias tocar el Ave Maria para mi?- dijo Kahoko mientras se sentaba, el ojiambar le sonrio dulcemente y asintio con la cabeza.

Despues de preparer el violin empezo a tocar el Ave Maria, la melodia resono por todo el piso, lo cual, a diferencia de lo que creian las enfermeras, calmo las dolencias de todos los pacientes tanto fisicas como sentimentales, aunque fuera por un momento.

Cuando acabo noto que Kahoko le sonreia mientras unas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, dejo el violin en el buro que estaba al lado de la cama, se sento en la cama a su lado y la abrazo con amor y ternura transmitiendole la calidez y el Consuelo que su pequeña necesitaba. Inmediatamente Kahoko se sintio reconfortada, sin duda no habia nada mejor para ella que sentirse amada y protegida por Len, estuvieron un rato de esa forma, sin decir nada, pues no lo necesitaban, hasta que Len decidio romper el silencio.

-Por que no me lo dijiste antes? Por que esperar hasta estas alturas para decirlo Kahoko?- pregunto suavemente mientras le depositaba un beso en la cabeza.

-Porque…porque tenia miedo de que si lo sabias me rechazaras por estar enferma, o peor aun, que decidieras andar conmigo por lastima- respondio Kahoko escondiendo aun mas su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

-Kahoko, por favor mirame- pidio Len mientras la separaba un poco para poder verla a los ojos.

Kahoko volteo a verlo y lo que encontro fue una Mirada sincera llena de amor y adoracion hacia ella.

-Kahoko yo jamas haria algo asi, yo te he amado sinceramente desde el principio y el que estes enferma es lo que menos me importa, a mi lo que me importa es que he podido pasar mucho tiempo a tu lado disfrutando de tu musica y tu presencia, pero sobre todo que en estos momentos puedo amarte y tu a mi, Kahoko "Te Amo" y siempre lo hare- le dijo Len para despues posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Un beso donde ambos transmitian sus sentimientos, poco a poco fueron profundizandolo convirtiendose en un beso apasionado cada vez mas y haciendo que el calor de sus cuerpo subiera hasta quemarlos.

Fueron desprendiendose de la ropa que les impedia tocar el cuerpo de su amante, se llenaron de caricias miles, se besaron con amor y pasion, y finalmente se entregaron en cuerpo y alma al otro en el mas sublime acto de amor que dos personas pueden compartir.

Len cayo rendido sobre el pecho de su amada Kahoko, sus respiraciones aun eran agitadas y los corazones de ambos latian aceleradamente, en ese momento no habia nada mas para ambos que ellos y el hermoso momento que estaban viviendo.

Len se levanto un poco sobre sus brazos para poder ver a su amada violinist y besarla dulcemente.

-Te amo Kahoko- le susurro Len al oido antes de recostarse nuevamente sobre sup echo.

-Y yo a ti tambien Te amo Len- dijo la pelirroja mientras le abrazaba tiernamente

Ambos se quedaron dormidos prendidos el uno del otro y todo se sumio en silencio, mientras Lili, la pequeña hadita de la musica y gran amigo de Kahoko, velaba el sueño de los amantes llorando en silencio por el destino tan cruel de su amiga.

La habia conocido cuando era pequeña en uno de los jardines del hospital, estaba buscando alquien que pudiera verlo pero no hallaba a esa persona, hasta que se poso enfrente de la pelirroja y ella le miro fijamente, desde ese dia el la acompañaba enseñandole lo bello de la musica, por esa razon sabia desde hacia mucho de la verdad que ocultaba Kahoko, pero no podia hacer nada.

A la mañana siguiente Len desperto antes que Kahoko sonriendo al verse entre los brazos de la persona que mas amaba, se acomodo y dejo que su pequeña durmiera un poco mas sobre su pecho, despues de un rato Kahoko desperto sonrojandose un poco al saberse desnuda igual que el, sin embargo se sentia tan feliz que le resto importancia.

-Ohayo, kaho-chan- dijo Len mientras le sonreia y le besaba la frente, aunque lucia un poco palida, para el era el ser mas hermoso que jamas existiria.

-Ohayo Len-kun- le respondio Kahoko mientras le sonreia calidamente, despues de unos minutos mas se levantaron y se vistieron, cuando terminaron Len ayudo a Kahoko a acomodarse para despues el sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, en ese momento entraron Azumi Y Kyouya que les llevaban el desayuno y para ver como seguia si hija. Despues de checarla hablaron un rato con ambos y despues salieron dejandolos solos nuevamente. (y no hablaron de lo que habian hecho la noche anterior, pero se dan cuenta como en los hospitales son irresponsible, muy mal muy mal, jeje ^-^')

-Kahoko te sientes bien?-le pregunta al ver cabizbaja a su novia.

-Len… yo… estoy palida y debil, no me gusta como me veo ademas, mira los tulipanes que me regalaste…- le dijo Kahoko mientras volteaba su Mirada hacia el ramo de tulipanes que estaba en la repisa de la ventana. Len tambien los miro y no entendio a lo que se referia.

-Que es lo que tiene?- pregunto suavemente Len, un dia anterior habia sonreido tanto al verlos, pero en ese momento los miraba con tristeza y pudo adivinar que tambien un poco de envidia.

-Los tulipanes que me regalaste… tienen… tienen mas vida que yo- dijo Kahoko quedamente bajando la Mirada y dejando escapar unas lagrimas.

Len se acerco y le aferro a el mientras acariciaba su cabeza, despues le separo un poco le miro susurro un Te amo y le beso dulce y delicadamente.

-A mi no me lo parece pero si tu lo crees, entonces dejame decirte que esos tulipanes y cualquier otra cosa jamas seran tan hermosos como tu- le dijo mientras le abrazaba protectoramente, Kahoko sintio como su Corazon se reconfortaba y auque fuera un poco sus heridas sanaron…


	4. Abril Todos bajo la luna llena

Hola a todos, Bebu en verdad siento la demora y no haber contestado tus reviews, pero ya volvi y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y de todos. Y para que no digas que soy mala y como regalo de año nuevo (aunque un poco atrasado) y en Mexico como regalo de dia reyes ^-^, este capitulo no te hare llorar lo prometo.

Bueno aquí viene lo de siempre:

Aclaraciones: los dialogos son los que estan entre guiones -...-

los pensamientos los pondre entre comillas "mmm"

los diálogos que encuentren de esta manera: -h.o.l.a-, son los diálogos de Keichii para tratar de enfatizar su parsimonia cuando habla.

si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia por favor dejen un review y con gusto les contestare.^-^

Disclaimer: los personajes de La Corda D´oro no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor, pero los tomare prestados un tiempesito para poder dar rienda suelta a mis locos pensamientos.^-^'

Bueno creo que eso es todo, por favor leanla y dejen reviews ^-^

**Capitulo 4: Abril. Todos bajo la luna llena**

"_Se dice que las lunas llenas del mes de Abril son las mas hermosas que se pueden ver en cielo nocturno y es verdad, yo lo he comprobado y no se si sera por un fenomeno natural o por la magia que te envuelve cuando las ves, solo se que a mi me cautivo…"_

Abril se habria paso trayendo consigo el apogeo de la primavera, los dias eran calurosos con cielos despejados y un sol brillante que hacia bien a la palidez de Kahoko, mientras que las noches eran calidas con cielos rebozantes de estrellas que eran opacadas solo por el esplendor de la luna.

Despues de haber estado en el hospital Kahoko no se veia tan energica y animada como siempre, pero sus amigos la entendian, despues de la noticia que les diera durante su visita al hospital, ellos tambien se habian decaido y mas que nunca la protegian, aquello se le antojaba ironicamente cruel a la pelirroja, pero despues de todo era su culpa, pues no habia querido decirles la verdad completa. Sin embargo habia decidido dejar a un lado su depresion y problemas, queria divertirse con sus amigos y nada se lo impediria, despues de todo era lo unico que le quedaba.

-Kahoko, Len ya esta aquí apurate o llegaran tarde a la escuela- le grito Azumi mientras se dirigia a la puerta para abrirle al novio de su hija.

-¡Ya voy! Bajo enseguida- grito desde su habitacion, la noche anterior la habia pasado en vela tocando su violin en la sala que su padre habia mandado a insonorizar para que pudiera practicar a la hora que fuera sin molestar a los vecinos, por lo cual se habia quedado dormida.

-Esa niña, siempre te hace esperar, ademas no es necesario que vengas diario a por ella, puede caminar perfectamente a la escuela ella sola- le dijo Azumi al peliazul mientras le ofrecia de desayunar, lo cual el rechazo amablemente, pues habia desayunado con sus padres.

-No me molesta realmente, ademas despues de lo que paso el mes pasado prefiero no correr riesgos y… por ella haria cualquier cosa…- dijo el peliazul susurrando esto ultimo para si, sin embargo Azumi logro escucharlo, por lo que sonrio, sin duda aquel chico amaba a su hija. A su parecer no habia nadie perfecto para su hija, pero el chico se acercaba bastante, "al menos puede experimentar lo que es el verdadero amor con un buen chico…" penso la madre de Kahoko mientras veia como su hija bajaba corriendo.

-Ya estoy lista, lo siento te he hecho esperar mucho- dijo la pelirroja mientras saludaba a su novio con un beso en la mejilla, pues por respeto a sus padres no podia besarlo como normalmente lo hacia.

-No te preocupes, solo he esperado tres minutos, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto el ojidorado mientras levantaba su maletin de la mesa.

-Sip, nos vemos alrato mamá, te quiero a dile a mi papá que necesito mas medicinas por favor hasta alrato- se despido la chica mientras salia agarrada de la mano con su novio.

Al principio le habia molestado un poco que Len fuera tan sobreprotector, le recogia y le llevaba a su casa todos los dias, sin embargo se acostumbro a ello y no se imaginabair a la escuela de otra forma.

-Ne Len-kun- llamo la pelirroja a su novio.

-¿Qué pasa linda?- respondio el peliazul con una dulce sonrisa, que solo le dedicaba a Kahoko.

-Bueno es que estaba leyendo que mañana por la noche se vera la luna llena mas hermosa en 50 años, pero solo se apreciara bien desde un lugar alejado de la ciudad y bueno me gustaria ir a algun lugar con todos a verla- le respondio con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Y no la podemos ver desde la ciudad?- pregunto Len mientras le miraba, la verdad a el no le apetecia mucho salir al campo, ademas si Kahoko llegara a recaer se encontrarian en aprietos y no queria arriesgarse a nada. (TwT gua k mono, yo quiero un novio asi)

-No, yo quiero acampar con todos y ver la luna llena- dijo la ojidorada haciendo un puchero metiendo en aprietos a Len.

-Ahh, esta bien, pero si alguno de los chicos dice que no, nos quedaremos a verla en la ciudad ¿esta bien?- pregunto el peliazul rindiendose a los deseos de su novia, la verdad es que no podia negarle nada, pero si podia poner algunas condiciones.

-Genial, gracias Len, por eso te amo tanto- le dijo Kahoko dandole un beso en la boca y abrazandolo, a lo cual el chico solo pudo corresponder y sonreirle de manera tierna, "que remedio, me tiene a sus pies" penso el chico antes de ser interrumpidos.

-Bueno, bueno, ya paren ustedes dos tortolos y suban rapido o llegaran tarde a la escuela- les dijo Azuma desde su auto, (el cual ya conducia el, pues ya habia obtenido la licencia), la pareja se sonrojo ante el comentario, pero le hicieron caso a su amigo.

_En los jardines del instituto Seiso_

-¡Lili! ¡Lili!- llamo una pelirroja mientras caminaba por los jardines del instituto, todos estaban en las practicas individuales, ese dia a ella no le apetecia tocar mas de la cuenta preferia pasar un tiempo con el hadita que le habia acompañado todo su vida y a quien consideraba un gran amigo.

-¡Hola Kahoko! que bien al fin podemos platicar un rato sin preocuparnos por tus amigos- dijo el hadita de la musica mientras aparecia frente a Kahoko con una gran sonrisa.

-Si es cierto, realmente no preocupan mucho, pero es incomodo que piensen que estoy hablando sola- le dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que habia por ahí.

-Jajaja, antes no te han dicho que estas loca, jijiji- dijo Lili riendo mientras se sentaba en las palmas de Kahoko.

-Je tienes razon, ne Lili, ¿crees…crees que morir sea doloroso?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras miraba al cielo y dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Kaho-chan- dijo el pequeño juqueton en voz baja con los ojos llorosos, aquello le partia el corazon, pero que podia hacer.

-No, te aseguro…que no sera doloroso- era lo unico que podia decirle, ya que el era el encargado de cuidar aquello, era esa la razon por la que habia llegado hasta Kahoko, el era por asi decirlo, su angel.

-Bueno ya esta bien de sentirse triste, es mejor disfrutar lo que queda de tiempo, lo siento Lili, no queria hacerte sentir triste a ti tambien- dijo la pelirroja sonriendole a su amigo.

-No es para menos Kaho, pero tienes razon no es bueno estar tristes, por cierto hoy llegaste muy animada Kaho ¿paso algo?- pregunto el rubio mintras se sentaba en el hombro de su amiga al mismo tiempo que ella se levantaba para caminar un poco.

-Pues veras Lili, mañana en la noche se vera la luna llena mas hermosa en 50 años y si los chicos aceptan, iremos a acampar para verla en todo su esplendor y por cierto tu tambien vendras y no aceptare un no por respuesta- le dijo animadamente la chica.

-¡Genial! Seguro es increible ver la luna fuera de la ciudad, esta bien ire, pero solo si tocas alguna melodia para mi- le dijo su amigo volando frente a ella.

-Esta bien pero solo una y tendras que venir ¿ok?- le pregunto mientras sacaba su violin, Lili asintio con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una flor para escuchar a su querida amiga.

Kahoko empezo a tocar la melodia de secret garden, una de las melodias favoritas del hadita. (.com/watch?v=QzgG_gIA-YQ, esta es la pagina donde pueden escuchar la melodia, realmente es hermosa)

Cuando termino abrio los ojos para encontrarse con Len y sus amigos quienes la miraban alegremente, pues hacia bastante tiempo que no la escuchaban tocar el violin mas que en las practicas del ensamble y por lo que veian lo habia disfrutado bastante.

-Ire a ver la luna llena con ustedes Kaho-chan, te vere mañana en tu casa, cuidate- dijo el pequeño antes de desparecer, Kahoko sonrio, guardo su violin y fue donde sus amigos, quienes la recibieron con halagos por su hermosa interpretacion.

_Al dia siguiente en casa de Kahoko_

-¿Ya llevas todo?- pregunto Kyouya a su hija mientras bebia su café y leia el periodico (como todo buen doctor ^-^)

-Si ya llevo todo, no te preocupes papá, Kazuki tambien ira y Len no dejara que nada me pase- le dijo mientras cerraba su maleta, Lili habia llegado muy temprano despertandola por eso ya estaba lista esperando que los chicos llegaran.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, pero no puedes evitar que nos preocupemos- le contesto su padre mientras Azumi iba a abrir.

-Buenos dias señores Hino, ya es hora de irnos y no se preocupen nosotros cuidaremos de su hija- dijeron todos los amigos de Kahoko al mismo tiempo.

-Esta bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado no quisiera tener a ninguno de ustedes en el hospital- les dijo Kyouya mientras despedia a su hija con un beso en la frente.

-No se preocupe señor, Len y yo nos encargaremos de que no se excedan- le dijo Ryoutaro antes de salir de la casa. (Eso deberian decirlo Azuma y Kazuki que son los mayores, pero por como son, creo que es mejor que Ryoutaro y Len se encarguen de eso)

-Nos vemos mañana en la tarde, los quiero mucho bye- les dijo Kahoko saliendo con todos sus amigos, irian en el carro de Azuma pues llevaban equipaje pesado.

_En alguna playa escondida de Japón_

-Al fin llegamos, vaya pero que bonito lugar oye Kahoko ¿Cómo sabias que este lugar existia?- pregunto una animada Nami mientras dejaba caer su mochila, (al pobre de Ryoutaro le toco cargar con lo demas)

-Bueno es que hace tiempo vine con mis padres por aca, se supone que iriamos a otro lugar, pero mi padre nos perdio y terminamos encontrando este lugar y crei que seria el lugar perfecto para acampar- dijo mientras le daba una botella de agua su novio, quien no la dejo cargar ni su mochila. (waaa que lindo, porque no tengo un novio asi)

-Pues es un lugar muy lindo, bueno vamos a montar el campamento- dijo el pianista mientrasempezaba a preparar todas las cosas.

-Si si yo te ayudo Ryou, no ya se, mejor yo voy a recoger leña para la fogata junto con Keichii- dijo el trompetista mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello de su pequeño amigo.

-E.s.t.a. b.i.e.n. K.a.z.u.k.i. p.e.r.o. m.e. e.s.t.a.s. a.h.o.r.c.a.n.d.o.- dijo el rubio mientras Kazuki aflojaba un poco el agarre.

-Vayan ya, pero tengan mucho cuidado Keichii-kun, Kazuki-kun- dijo Shouko mientras el peliverde arrastraba al rubio hacia el bosque.

-No te preocupes Shouko-chan, Kazuki puede ser muy hiperactivo, pero jamas dejara que algo malo le pase a Keichii- le dijo Manami tranquilizandola al verla tan preocupada por su novio.

-Bueno despues del escandalo de Kazuki, sera ejor que empecemos a preparar el campamento- dijo el pelimorado mientras comenzaba a sacar la casa de campaña. (Como es el que tiene mas dinero del grupo, pues le toco comprar la casa de campaña ^-^)

Despues de unas horas, el campamento estaba listo al igual que la fogata. Los chicos habian hecho una competencia para ver quien atrapaba mas peces y resulto que el ganador fue el ojimiel parsimonioso que atrapo 6 peces, (no me pregunten como lo hizo, ni yo lo se y eso que es mi historia -_- todo un misterio sip sip), las chicas se encargaron de limpiar y asar los pescados, claro despues de darle primeros auxilios a Shouko que casi se desmaya cuando vio la sangre de los pescados. (pobrecita, que mala soy con ella ^-^')

Ya todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando… "jijiji esto sera divertido" penso Lili mientras tomaba unos pescados, Kahoko vio que Lili se estaba comiendo los pescados que quedaban y ya iba por el tercero, pero decidio no seguirlo viendo pues llamaria la atencion de sus amigos, ya se imaginaba lo que tramaba el hadita. Cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta que faltaban cuatro pescados empezaron a pelear, principalmente por Kazuki quien armo un melodrama porque aun tenia mucha hambre, (me pregunto si alguna vez se llenara ^-^' y dejando eso de lado los chicos siempre pelean por tonterias -_-) y mientras las chicas la pasaban mal intentando calmar a sus novios, Kahoko y Lili la pasaban de lo lindo burlandose de cómo se peleaban los chicos.

-A que no me ganan chicos- grito Nami desde el mar retando a sus amigos, Ryoutaro como buen deportista que era no penso dos veces en aceptar el reto de su novia.

-Hey mora azul ¿acaso no piensas venir? Seguro tienes miedo de que te gane- reto el peliverde al violinista quien fruncio el seño y de un clavado llego donde su amigo.

-Ya quisieras poder ganarme pelos de aceituna- le dijo el peliazul a su amigo cuando llego donde ellos.

-¡Genial! ¡Genial! Una competencia de nado, seguro que les gano a todos- dijo el trompetista armando un escandalo antes de entrar al agua.

-En tus sueño Kazuki, yo sere quien gane esta competencia- dijo el pelimorado que habia saltado tras Kazuki.

-Y.o. c.r.e.o. q.u.e. e.s.t.a.n. o.l.v.i.d.a.n.d.o. a. K.a.h.o.k.o-c.h.a.n.- les dijo el rubio mientras el y Shouko llegaban donde ellos.

-Keichii-kun tiene razon- dijo manami mientras llegaba donde sus amigos y se abrazaba a su novio.

-No importa yo sere el que gane- dijeron todos excepto Shouko y Manami quienes les miraron con una gotita en la frente.

-Sigan soñando chicos, no olviden que estan hablando de la campeona nacional de nado- les dijo la pelirroja mientras era recibida por su novio quien le deposito un corto beso en la frente mientras le abrazaba.

-Pero no sera muy pesado para ti Kaho-chan?, no quisiera que algo te pasara- le dijo Shouko preocupada.

-No se preocupen chicos, si me hiciera daño mi padre jamas me hubiera dejado practicar natacion- les dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno ya oyeron ¿listos?... tres, dos, uno, fuera!- grito Nami mientras todos salian disparados nadando de croll, todos iban muy parejos hasta que Kahoko les tomo la delantera, Ryoutaro al verla mas adelante acelero el ritmo y la alcanzo. La pelirroja sabia que Ryoutaro podria ganarle…

-Ryou-kun mira hacia atrás algo le pasa a Nami- le grito la pelirroja mientras nadaba de dorso, Ryoutaro inmediatamente miro hacia atrás para ver a Nami y se detuvo, pero para su mala suerte Len, que casi alcanzaba a Kahoko, choco contra el, (ya se imaginaran lo comico de esto yo me diverti mucho cuando lo imagine ^o^), Kahoko estaba nadando de dorso mientras se reia por el choque de su novio y su amigo, llego al punto que habian acordado y regresó en tiempo record hasta la playa, donde espero a sus amigos.

-Ja les gane- dijo Kahoko cuando sus amigos llegaron donde ella, Lili aun estaba llorando de la risa por el choque de Ryou y Len, (lo imagino y realmente es gracioso ^o^ jijiji).

-Eso fue trampa asi que no vale- le reclamo Ryoutaro mientras Nami le abrazaba.

-Es cierto eso fue trampa, ademas me dolio el golpe- dijo Len sobandose el golpe.

-Lo siento cielo, pero no fue mi culpa que chocaran o si?- le dijo Kahoko soltando unas risillas mientras lo abrazaba y depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de su novio. "jamas podria vivir sin ti" penso el violinista sonriendo mientras Kahoko llegaba con sus amigas.

-Ya deja de babear Romeo y vamos a jugar un rato tu estas en mi equipo- le dijo el pianista dandole una palmada en la cabeza.

-Seras… esta bien pero sera mejor que no me hagas perder- le dijo mientras caminaban a donde estaban Azuma, Kazuki y Keichii.

-Bien chicos nosotros dos contra ustedes, Keichii seguro que no juegas?, podemos pedirle a las chicas que sean los arbitros- le dijo Azuma mientras Kazuki terminaba de inflar el balon, (yo supongo que si puede tocar la trompeta, puede inflar un balon sin usar bomba ¿no?)

Despues del partido de los chicos y de una larga platica por parte de las chicas, (nada comun en nosotras ^-^' jeje), los chicos fueron por mas leña para la fogata para poder asar bombones.

-Kyyaaaaahhhh!- grito Shouko asustando a los demas y hasta Keichii se desperto inmediatamente para ver que le pasaba a su novia. (cosa dificil en el ^-^')

-Que sucede Shouko-chan?- preguntaron todos asustados.

-es que….es que….es que…miren eso- dijo la clarinetista casi colapsando.

-Kyaaaaaahhhh!- gritaron todos al ver que unos bombones se estaban asando todos (jajaja es realmente divertido jajaja), todos se encerraron en la tienda de campaña excepto Kahoko que se moria de la risa junto con Lili.

-Jajajaja eso fue muy gracioso Lili- dijo la pelirroja cuando pudo controlarse mientras se secaba unas lagrimas.

-jajaja si es cierto nunca que pense que Len correria de esa manera jajaja- le dijo Lili todavia riendose.

Despues de unos segundos Len se dio cuenta que su novia no estaba en la tienda, asi que salio a buscarla y la encontro sentada tranquilamente frente a la fogata asando bombones junto con lo que, aparentemente era un fantasma, lo cul lo desconserto un poco, porque realmente estaba muy tranquila y hasta se reia y volteaba a ver a su lado, miro hacia la tienda y supo que sus amigos no saldrian, talvez ahora le explicara porque de vez en vez la encontraba hablando aparentemente sola.

-Kahoko estas bien?- pregunto el peliazul asustando a su novia.

-Ah Len-kun, si estoy bien- le dijo un poco exaltada.

-Lo sinto no queria asustarte- le dijo mientras veia a la fogata

-Esta bien no hay problema, pasa algo?- pregunto la pelirroja adivinando la interrongante que se formaba en la cabeza de su novio.

-Solo una cosa, dime quien es o que es lo que esta a tu la do y con quien pareces disfrutar una amena platica?- dijo el peliazul soltando por fin su duda.

-Ah eto…bueno pues… veras…mmm esta bien te lo dire, pero prometeme que no te burlaras por mas irreal que suene- le dijo la violinista mientras dejaba de asar bombones y volteaba a ver a Lili quien le daba su aprobacion para decirle a Len.

-Jamas me burlaria de ti linda ademas con los bombones que se estan asando solos a tu lado resultaria muy dificil no creerte- le dijo Len dedicandole un linda sonrisa asu adorada novia.

-Bueno, ok, los bombones no se estan asando solos quien los esta asando es un pequeño hadita que se llama Lili y que ha estado conmigo desde que era niña, el fue tambien el que se comio los pascados hace rato- le dijo Kahoko mientras Lili se posaba sobre su hombro. Len la miro un poco perplejo, pues nunca habia pensado que las hadas fueran reales, pero por lo que su novia le decia era cierto.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas y dime como es el o ella?- le pregunto el peliazul mientras Kahoko le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Es el y bueno es pequeño, cabello rubio, ojos miel, le encanta hacer bromas, sobre todo a ustedes y es muy gloton- le dijo mientras Lili se ponia enfrente de la cara de Len y usando su magia hizo que el peliazul tambien pudiera verlo.

-Hola yo soy Lili- grito el pequeño asustando a Len

-Ho-hola, es bueno conocernos al fin pequeño- dijo el violinista sonriendo.

-Si es cierto bueno a partir de ahora tu tambien podras verme, ne Kahoko toca algo hace mucho que no tocas nada- dijo el hadita viendo a Kahoko.

-Es cierto yo apoyo a Lili- dijo Len sonriendole a su novia.

-Y con que se supone que tocare si no traje mi violin- reclamo Kahoko, en ese momento Lili hizo aparecer un hermoso violin blanco y un arco en azul celeste.

-Con esto podras tocar y si me gusta mucho la melodia te lo regalo- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Esta bie pero solo una ok?- dijo Kahoko mientras tomaba posicion

Kahoko empezo a tocar una dulce melodia que rapidamente inundo todo el lugar, (esta es la pagina donde pueden escuchar la melodia .com/watch?v=aFZ7bBaYpcw, que yo imagino quedaria bien ^-^'), sus amigos al escucharla rapidamente salieron de la casa para contemplar a su querida Kahoko y disfrutar mejor la hermosa melodia que tocaba.

Poco antes de que Kahoko terminara de tocar la melodia, la luna se mostro en su maximo esplendor, todos incluido Lili no podian creer lo que veian, pues la luna estaba justo detrás de Kahoko iluminando su silueta haciendola parecer un verdadero angel y haciendo aun aun mas, si era posible, magico el momento, "es como si la luna tambien disfrutara de su melodia" penso Lili mientras sonreia y Kahoko tovaba la ultima nota.

Kahoko bajo el violin y abrio los ojos encontrandose con las sonrisas de todos sus amigos quienes empezarona aplaudir, Kahoko se sentia dichosa, no lequedaba mucho tiempo, pero el tiempo que le quedara lo viviria como ese momento, Len se acerco a ella y le abrazo protectora y tiernamente, Kahoko se acurruco en el pecho de su adorado violinista quien sonrio dulcemente ante la accion de su novia.

-Te amo, lo sabias hermosa?- susurro Len antes de depositar un corto beso en la frente de su amada, Kahoko se sonrojo ante eso y unas lagrimas de felicidad resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Yo Tambien Te amo y siempre lo hare- dijo antes de levantar la cara y aun aferrada a su novio les dedico una linda sonrisa a sus amigos.

Todos se sentaron en la arena para contemplar la luna que lucia hermosa, aquel paisaje que se abria frente a sus ojos parecia irreal, la luna, mas grande que nunca, refulgia con fuerza en el firmamento plagado de estrellas, justo enfrente de ellos al mismo tiempo que se reflejaba sobre el mar en calma.

"mi vida ha sido corta, pero al menos ha sido buena, sin duda podre morir sin arrepentimientos" penso la pelirroja mientras veia a sus amigos para despues seguir contemplando la luna a su lado.

En la obscuridad un nuevo ser empezaba a tomar forma, la ultima prueba a superar de Kahoko y la razon de su mayor sufrimiento…

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el cap., espero que les haya gustado, y prometo no tardarme tanto con el siguiente y tambien espero subir pronto el siguiente cap de Y cuando la nieve se derrita… Aun estaras a mi lado?, bueno depende del tiempo que tenga porque ya entre a la escuela T-T, bueno por favor dejen muchos reviews hasta pronto ^-^


	5. Disculpas

Hola a tods antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me han dejado un review:

FLOX, Hikeri-Hime16, BeBu, vane0al, Morte Blackrose y L´amore di Sophie.

En verdad gracias por sus reviews, ya que gracias a ellos he continuado con el fic pues me emociona mucho el ver que les gusta la historia.

Lamentablemente por el momento no podre continuar con Lagrimas de violin, ya que actualmente me encuentro en Londres cumpliendo con estudios y deberes familiares T-T que consumen todo mi tiempo TwT, asi que me excusare por aproximadamente dos meses. T-T TwT

Sin embargo les prometo que en cuanto regrese subire el quinto capitulo de Lagrimas de Violin asi como el cuarto capitulo de Y cuando la nieve se derrita…, en los cuales ya estaba trabajando antes de tener que realizar este viaje, ademas de una nueva historia.

Por el momento les dejo un fic de Kuroshitsuji, es de un solo capitulo, pero espero que les guste ^-^'

Bueno sin mas que decir mas que un sincero Gracias y un sincero Disculpen los dejo por un tiempo esperando que me tengan paciencia y que en cuanto regrese sigan leyendo la historia.

¡GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO! Cuidense mucho y suerte a tods los que esten escribiendo un nuevo fic See You Soon! ^o^ T-T


	6. Mayo Entre lagrimas y risas

Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecerles su paciencia, estoy a punto de concluir mis estudios en Inglaterra, sin embargo no pude esperar hasta mi regreso a México para subir este nuevo cap. Espero que sea del agrado de todos y ya saben si algo que no les gusta, se aceptan comentarios constructivos para mejorar lo mas posible y brindarles calidad en todos los fanfics que escriba para su entretenimiento ^o^

Pasando de eso, quiero dar mis mas sinceros agradecimientos primeramente a L´amore di Sophie, Morte Black Rose y BeBu por siempre estar al pendiente de mis fics y tenerme tanta paciencia, chicas este cap es para ustedes ^o^

También quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas que aunque no dejan reviews leen la historia, espero que logre cautivar a mas lectores de fanfics con este y mis futuros trabajos y por supuesto seguir entreteniendo a mis ya frecuentes lectoras ^o^

Bueno aquí viene lo de siempre:

Aclaraciones: los dialogos son los que estan entre guiones -...-

los pensamientos los pondre entre comillas "mmm"

los diálogos que encuentren de esta manera: -h.o.l.a-, son los diálogos de Keichii para tratar de enfatizar su parsimonia cuando habla.

si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia por favor dejen un review y con gusto les contestare.^-^

Disclaimer: los personajes de La Corda D´oro no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor, pero los tomare prestados un tiempesito para poder dar rienda suelta a mis locos pensamientos.^-^'

Bueno creo que eso es todo, por favor leanla y dejen reviews ^-^

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞?¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞?¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞?¤══

**Capitulo 6: Mayo. Entre lagrimas y sonrisas se crea un nuevo ser**

Abril le había brindado a Kahoko recuerdos muy valiosos, que sin duda permanecerían en la mente de todos por mucho tiempo y eso le hacia feliz. Mayo por otro lado, llego inundando el aire de un dulce aroma a rosas, pues ese mes en que se le retribuía a las madres todo su esfuerzo, las rosas eran las flores predilectas.

Los chicos ya habían acordado que les festejarían juntos a sus mamás, harían un almuerzo ligero, después junto a los padres harían la comida en la misma villa donde habían ido de campamento el año anterior (me refiero a la villa del cap 26 del anime, me pareció un lugar hermoso ^-^) y finalmente, para la velada harían los postres que mas les gustaban a sus mamás, los acompañarían con uno de los cafés de mejor calidad del mundo, (cortesía del pelimorado ^-^'), mientras ellos tocaban sus melodías favoritas, claro que para eso le habían pedido ayuda a sus padres. (Aunque Azuma sea rico, no podían aprovecharse tanto de el jeje)

_10 de Mayo en alguna casa de un hermoso lugar de Japon_

Ya estaba todo listo, sus padres deberían llegar a las once de la mañana con sus mamás, ellos habían llegado dos días antes para limpiar y arreglar la casa, lo cual había sido un desastre cortesía de Lili, pero al final lograron tener todo a tiempo, ahora solo se estaban arreglando.

"No es posible, no es posible, no es posible" se repetía una y otra vez Kahoko, "debo calmarme o los chicos se preocuparan, sobre todo Len y qué decir de mis padres, pero…" pensó la pelirroja desesperada, ya que el día anterior había sentido mareos y ese día se había levantado con nauseas, además que su periodo debía haber empezado una semana atrás, sin embargo en aquel momento no podía hacer nada más que suponer, rogar porque no fuera lo que se imaginaba y tranquilizarse para no preocupar a los demás, "Esta bien, por hoy adiós problemas, mañana me preocupare todo lo que quiera, además la única farmacia cerca de aquí está en el supermercado y queda a dos horas de aquí y ya no tardan en llegar" la pelirroja pensaba en aquello cuando las chicas tocaron a su puerta.

-Kahoko ¿ya estas lista? Ya hablo el papá de Ryoutaro para avisar que llegan en diez minutos- grito Nami.

-Solo me termino de peinar y bajo, a y por favor saquen las galletas del horno, ya deben estar listas- contesto Kahoko sentándose frente al espejo, rápidamente se cepillo el cabello y se hizo una cola alta que dejaba ver la blanca piel de los hombros de la chica que tenia puesto un vestido blanco sin tirantes y que le quedaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con unas flores de cerezo adornando la parte de abajo, con unas zapatillas blancas a juego, la fina cadena que Len le regalo y unos aretes de oro que le hacían juego, sin duda se veía hermosa.

-Bien respira y olvida todo, por hoy todo está bien- dijo la pelirroja para si misma sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación.

Len estaba esperando a su novia junto a las escaleras, cuando la vio bajar se quedo absorto contemplándola, se veía hermosa y entonces lo recordó, lo que Kahoko les había dicho cuando estuvo en el hospital, no entendía cómo era posible que un ser tan hermoso tuviera que morir por una enfermedad. Recibió a la pelirroja con un abrazo antes de besarle delicadamente y con todo el amor que solo él podía brindarle.

-Te ves hermosa, ¿Qué es lo que haces para estar siempre tan cautivadora?- le dijo el peliazul sonriéndole.

-Solo ser yo y tu también estas muy apuesto cariño, sin duda los trajes blancos te sientan muy bien- le contesto la pelirroja sonriéndole alegremente, Len siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor, aun sin saberlo.

-Bueno, bueno ya basta ustedes dos tortolos, ya van a entrar- les dijo Kazuki espantándolos por el alboroto que armaba.

-Si ya vamos Kazuki, pero no tienes que gritar- le contesto Len, se dirigieron a la entrada donde ya estaban todos esperando la llegada de sus padres.

Cuando tocaron la puerta, Azuma rápidamente abrió la puerta dejando entrar a sus madres seguidas de sus padres.

-¡Okairinasai!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose con sus madres para llevarlas al jardín.

Después del agradable almuerzo y de entregar los obsequios los chicos tocaron algunas piezas para el disfrute de las madres, quienes tenían lagrimas en los ojos por el día tan especial que les estaban haciendo pasar. Después del pequeño concierto todos entraron a la casa y los padres junto con las hijas hicieron la comida mientras las madres platicaban amenamente entre ellas y eran atendidas por los chicos.

Después de la comida hicieron algunas actividades junto con sus madres y finalmente en la noche dieron un último concierto mientras las madres tomaban café y los postres que habían preparado los chicos. Fue un día fantástico para todos, pero lamentablemente no todo era color de rosa.

_2 semanas después_

Len se encontraba en la oficina de Kyouya, estaban sentados el uno enfrente del otro y ambos se notaban demasiado tensos, ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro, la situación que se les había presentado era demasiado difícil y dolorosa por un lado y por el otro era la mejor noticia que ambos habían recibido en sus vidas, sin embargo necesitaban hablar seriamente sobre ello.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es tu respuesta final?- pregunto seriamente Kyouya con voz cansina debido al estrés que todos estaban viviendo en esos momentos.

-Me hare cargo, de todo- respondió el peliazul mirándole fijamente con una mirada llena de determinación.

-Debes saber que es una carga demasiado pesada y aun más a tu edad, además debes tener en cuenta las circunstancias en que estas aceptando esto- dijo el doctor asombrado por la determinación de Len.

-Ya he sopesado todo en conjunto Señor Hino y ya he tomado mi decisión, es y será la misma que tome desde el primer momento que lo supe- contesto el peliazul reafirmando su posición respecto al tema que estaban tratando.

-En ese caso solo me resta decirte que contaras con el apoyo de Azumi y mío en todo momento y en verdad lo siento hijo, si es difícil para nosotros, debe serlo aun mas para ti- dijo Kyouya levantándose de la silla y posando su mano sobre el hombro del chico como un gesto de apoyo, se tallo la cara con las manos y volvió detrás del escritorio a revisar todo lo que tenía pendiente.

-Gracias señor Hino, lo tendre en cuenta- dijo Len levantándose y saliendo de la oficina para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones del hospital, al entrar no pudo evitar que el corazón se le oprimiera y que algunas lagrimas furtivas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Se acerco a la cama donde la violinista de orbes dorados yacia desde hacía tres días, tomo suavemente una de sus manos y deposito un suave y delicado beso en la frente de su amado, todo con sumo cuidado para no despertarla.

-Mi amada Kahoko ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- susurro el chico mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas. Hacía cuatro días se había enterado de la horrible verdad y de una forma bastante dolorosa, aun para alguien como el…

_Flash back_

_Dos días después del 10 de mayo_

"¡¿Positivo? No es posible, no es posible ¿Qué hare?" pensó Kahoko mirando por enésima vez la quinta prueba de embarazo, unas lagrimas furtivas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, "¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero abortar pero… ¿Por qué?" pensó la pelirroja tocando su vientre, se arrodillo en el suelo mientras se preguntaba porque el desino era tan cruel con ella, sin poderlo soportar más, se entrego al llanto abrazándose así misma y gritando todo su dolor. Total, no había nadie que le viera, por lo que podía tirarse a llorar incluso en medio de la sala y cuanto le placiera.

Después de rato se tranquilizo y decidió ir a caminar al parque para espejarse un poco y pensar mejor las cosas y el que ese día ni sus padres ni sus amigos estuvieran en la ciudad le aliviaba bastante y le daba cierta libertad.

Camino un rato por el parque hasta que se canso y decidió sentarse en el césped debajo de un gran árbol que se encontraba en un lugar apartado donde casi no transitaba la gente. Estuvo así un rato hasta que después de tanto pensar en el problema que tenía unas lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseo poder no sentir, pues en esos momentos le era bastante doloroso.

.o. c.h.a.n. ¿p.o.r.q.u.e. l.l.o.r.a.s.?- pregunto Keichii sacándola de sus pensamientos, la chica rápidamente abrió los ojos asustada, se suponía que nadie estaría en la ciudad.

-Ke-keichii-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no quiera que estés aquí, pero ¿no se suponía que no estarías aquí hoy?- pregunto la chica tratando de componer su expresión.

-M.e. q.u.e.d.e. d.o.r.m.i.d.o. y. m.e. d.e.j.a.r.o.n.- dijo Keichii como si fuera lo más normal del mundo "Vaya creo que nunca terminare de entender a Keichii-kun" pensó la pelirroja con una gota en la cabeza mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado.

-P.e.r.o. ¿p.o.r.q.u.e. l.l.o.r.a.b.a.s. K.a.h.o-c.h.a.n.?- pregunto el rubio nuevamente haciendo doler el corazón a Kahoko sin saberlo, la pelirroja no pudo más y abrazo al ojimiel parsimonioso soltándose a llorar, Keichii simplemente la abrazo tratando de consolarla.

-Keichii-kun estoy embarazada, tendré un bebe de Len, tengo miedo Keichii-kun- soltó la pelirroja entre sollozos haciendo que el chico espabilara (una noticia así haría despertar a cualquiera o_o)

-T.i.e.n.e.s. q.u.e. d.e.c.i.r.s.e.l.o.- dijo Keichii cuando Kahoko se tranquilizo, la chica se separo de el y le miro horrorizada.

-No puedo, no aun, por favor Keichii prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie de esto, por favor aun no estoy lista para decírselo, por favor Keichii-kun- dijo la violinista empezando a sollozar, el rubio al verla en ese estado no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-E.s.t.a. b.i.e.n. K.a.h.o-c.h.a.n. n.o. d.i.r.e. n.a.d.a. a. n.a.d.i.e.- prometió el violonchelista mientras Kahoko le abrazaba nuevamente

-Gracias Keichii-kun y siento todo esto, pero aun no estoy lista- el chico le sonrió diciéndole así que no se preocupara por nada, Kahoko se sintió mejor y le dedico una sonrisa, caminaron un rato mas por el parque y después cada quien se fue a su casa.

_Lunes, una semana después_

Kahoko había estado bastante decaída desde su encuentro con Keichii en el parque y aunque al chico no le gustaba verla de aquella manera, le había prometido no decir nada así que no podía hacer nada. Todos estaban muy preocupados por ella, porque aunque tratara de sonreír y disimular, todos sabían muy bien que algo le pasaba.

Ese día al salir de clases Len acompaño a Kahoko como todos los días a su casa, sin embargo se detuvo en el parque ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de la pelirroja.

-Len-kun ¿sucede algo?- pregunto la dueña de los orbes dorados a su novio.

-Más bien soy yo el que te pregunta eso, Kahoko por favor dime que es lo que te pasa, desde hace una semana has estado muy decaída, por favor dime que te sucede- pidió el violinista suplicante tomando a su novia por los hombros y mirándole fijamente, sin embargo Kahoko no pudo sostenerle la mirada y agacho el rostro haciendo que su cabello cubriera su rostro mientras sentía como su corazón se oprimía y preocupando a su novio.

-Lo… lo siento Len, en verdad que lo siento- susurro la chica mientras las lagrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos del peliazul, "Debo decírselo de una vez, sino solo se complicaran más las cosas" pensó la pelirroja antes de alzar el rostro y ver al chico a los ojos.

-Lo siento, no tuve el valor de decírtelo antes, pero…pero yo…- las palabras se agolpaban en su boca queriendo salir, pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impedía reproducir ningún sonido.

-Len… estoy embarazada…- pudo decir finalmente dejando en shock al peliazul que no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tardo unos minutos en digerir completamente lo que le habían dicho, pero cuando lo hizo una sonrisa asomo a sus labios y cargo a Kahoko dando unas cuantas vueltas haciendo que la chica se confundiera.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Kahoko? Es una de las mejores noticias que me han dado en la vida, Te amo tanto hermosa- dijo el violinista antes de besar dulcemente a su novia, sin embargo cuando se separaron noto que Kahoko no parecía en absoluto contenta como el, al contrario las lagrimas adornaban ya su rostro mientras sus ojos reflejaban una mirada asolada.

-Kahoko, linda ¿Qué sucede? Acaso no es algo para alegrarse- pregunto el chico devastado al ver a su hermoso ángel en aquel estado (aclaremos que la mente de ambos estaban en lugares totalmente distintos y Kahoko solo pensaba en que moriría tal vez sin poder conocer a su hijo o hija).

-No lo entenderías, lo siento Len… en verdad lo siento…- sollozo la pelirroja antes de soltarse de los brazos de Len y salir corriendo hacia su casa, Len se quedo pasmado por el comportamiento de su novia, para cuando reacciono ya no podía alcanzar a la violinista.

De la frustración que sentía al no poder entender la causa del comportamiento de Kahoko dio un puñetazo a un árbol que se encontraba cerca causándose daño, Lili que había escuchado y visto todo inmediatamente llego donde el y curo su mano.

-No deberías hacer eso, si te llegas a lastimar ya no podrás tocar el violín nunca más- regaño el ojilila mientras le miraba triste.

-Y eso que importa, si no puedo proteger a quien más me importa en la vida, demonios no entiendo qué rayos le sucede a Kahoko, demonios- gruño el peliazul dejando salir lo que sentía.

-Pero lastimándote le ayudaras menos- contesto el pequeño rubio.

-Tú lo sabes ¿no es así? Sabes que le sucede a Kahoko, dímelo Lili- dijo el peliazul agarrando al hadita.

-No te puedo decir nada, no debo decirte nada- dijo Lili tratando de zafarse del agarre de Len.

-Lili sera mejor que me lo digas tu o me obligaras a forzar a Kahoko para que me lo diga ella- dijo el chico casi gritándole, si algo le molestaba era ver que su amada violinista sufria y el no podía hacer nada.

-¡No! No puedes hacer eso- grito el hadita soltándose del agarre.

-Bien entonces no me dejas opción- dijo el peliazul empezando a caminar en dirección a casa de su novia, Lili no podía dejar que su protegida pasara por un sufrimiento innecesario.

-¡No! No puedes preguntarle nada…- dijo el hadita gritando desesperadamente mientras comenzaba a jalarle el cabello para que se detuviera.

¡Kahoko esta así porque en diciembre morirá!- soltó Lili de la desesperacion jalando a Len del cabello haciéndolo detenerse.

Al escuchar aquello la sangre se le congelo, la respiración se le corto, sintió como su corazón se paraba y se oprimía hasta dolerle y un terror como nunca había sentido se hizo presente en su ser, Kahoko, su Kahoko, su amada violinista, su ángel de la música ¿moriria?, no era posible, seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, su amada Kahoko no podía morir y menos en diciembre. Su corazón palpito finalmente haciéndolo despertar de aquel estado se volteo hacia Lili y lo tomo con ambas manos.

-Dime que no es cierto, dime que esto es solo la peor pesadilla que he tenido en mi vida, Lili dimelo- exigió casi al borde de la histeria, pero Lili solo pudo mirarle con profunda tristeza derramando algunas lagrimas amargas. Len entonces lo soltó comprendiendo que era verdad, se dejo caer y soltó un puñetazo al suelo causando mucho daño en la mano, el hadita rápidamente le curó y le detuvo de golpear otra vez.

-¡Basta Len!, basta si te lastimas solo incrementaras el dolor de Kahoko, por favor ya no te hagas daño- chillo el hadita sosteniendo el brazo de Len en el aire para que no golpeara nuevamente.

-Pero… rayos ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? Kahoko es demasiado joven… ¡maldita sea!... Kahoko…- soltó el peliazul mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr descontroladas por sus mejillas, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era tan insoportable que pensaba que morirá, Lili solo podía verlo mientras lloraba amargamente también.

Después de tranquilizarse ambos se dirigieron a casa de Kahoko, Len necesitaba aclarar todo con ella. Cuando llego nadie contesto a la puerta, por lo que supuso que Azumi no estaba en casa, volvió a tocar y no recibió respuesta nuevamente, por lo que respiro profundamente.

-Kahoko, se que estas ahí, por favor ábreme linda, necesitamos platicar- dijo Len con voz suave, pasaron unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que la puerta se abrió despacio dejando ver a una pelirroja con ojos hinchados.

-Len por favor hoy no, no me siento bien- dijo la pelirroja con voz quebrada abriendo completamente la puerta, se notaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente, lo cual hizo que Len se sintiera peor, se acerco a ella y tomo el rostro de su amada con ambas manos delicadamente para que le viera.

-Kahoko no debes sufrir sola, no hay nada que pueda hacer para disipar tu dolor, pero pesa menos cuando lo compartes con alguien, por favor linda- pidió suplicante Len, la violinista entonces le dejo pasar se sentaron en la sala y ahí Kahoko se entrego a los brazos de su amado empezando a llorar nuevamente, el peliazul simplemente le aferro a su cuerpo fuertemente y empezó a acariciarle el cabello para tranquilizarla, después de una hora Kahoko ceso de llorar.

Len la separo un poco y seco las ultimas lagrimas que rodaban por el rostro de su ángel y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, Kahoko se sintió mejor después de eso.

-¿Cuando planeabas decírmelo?- pregunto el chico mirando a la pelirroja fijamente.

-Lo supe hace una semana, así que en realidad no ha pasado tanto tiempo- respondió tratando de sonreír.

-No me refiero a eso Kahoko- dijo el peliazul sin dejar de mirarla, a Kahoko se le corto la respiración, "Como es que lo sabe, conozco a kazuki, se que no le diría nada pero entonces…" en ese momento vio al hadita detrás de Len.

-Sabía que kazuki no diría nada, pero ¿Por qué Lili? ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?- pregunto la pelirroja sollozando.

-Yo… lo siento Kahoko, pero no tuve otra opción- respondió el pequeño derramando algunas lagrimas.

-No le culpes, solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer y además tarde o temprano iba a tener que saberlo y aun mas con lo del embarazo- dijo el peliazul con voz suave para no hacer sentir mal a Kahoko, quien le volteo a ver con los ojos anegados en lagrimas (a esta tia no se le acaban las lagrimas, a es cierto es por mi culpa jeje que cruel soy jeje ^-^' creo que estoy loca ¬_¬ pobre Kahoko la hago sufrir demasiado T-T bueno continuemos con la historia -_-)

El peliazul limpio las lagrimas de la chica y le abrazo conciliadoramente mientras extendia una mano hacia Lili para que se acercara, el hadita se sentó en la palma del chico quien le brindo una sonrisa, Lili sonrió tristemente y se abrazo a Kahoko, quien sintió el consuelo que dos de sus personas más amadas le transmitían, entonces sus labios se adornaron con una linda y leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucederá Len? No quiero abortar, pero moriré seguramente sin conocerlo, ¿qué pasara con este bebe? Se quedara solo y no quiero que sufra lo que yo, tengo miedo…- dijo sollozando la pelirroja, entonces Len tomo su decisión.

-No se quedara solo- dijo haciendo que Kahoko le viera sin comprender, entonces Len la abrazo con fuerza y derramando algunas lagrimas, porque esa respuesta terminaba de sellar el terrible destino de su amada violinista.

-Yo le cuidare y le educare, siempre me tendrá a mi- dijo con determinación el chico, que sintió como una parte de el se rompía al aceptar de la próxima perdida de su ser más amado.

-Y también a mí, te prometo que yo siempre le cuidare Kahoko- dijo el hadita abrazando cuan fuerte podía a su amiga.

Kahoko les vio y les brindo una gran sonrisa sintiendo sus miedos disipados.

_Fin flash back_

Después de eso los chicos se enteraron por Keichii de que Kahoko estaba embarazada, le habían regañado hasta el cansancio pero al final les felicitaron, sin embargo en ese momento Kahoko tuvo un colapso causado por su enfermedad, causando que todos desesperasen y pegaran el grito en el cielo al enterarse de la cruel verdad por boca de la misma Kahoko.

Sin duda Kahoko representaba el centro de su mundo, pues fue por ella, que todos se conocieron y habían llegado a formar una familia, una muy dispareja, pero al fin y al cabo una gran familia.

Ahora el deseo de todos era que la pelirroja se recuperase para poder plagar esos últimos meses al lado de la violinista, de hermosos recuerdos que quedarían grabados en la mente de todos por siempre…

-Kahoko recupérate pronto…- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a Len y se paraban alrededor de la cama donde yacía su ángel…

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞?¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞?¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞?¤══

Uff termine el cap en tiempo record ayer por la noche, jeje es que se me fue el sueño y de pronto me vino la inspiración para escribir el cap, aunque estuve trabajando en el hasta cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen muchos Reviews ^o^ les prometo que en cuanto vuelva a México subiré los siguientes dos caps de Y cuando la nieve se derrita…, hasta pronto mina cuídense y suerte kisses for everybody ^o^ sayo!


End file.
